The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Computer technologies used by consumers and by the business world continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Users of computer systems request data in order to carry out certain functions. Demands to improve the efficiency of computer technologies have included demands to improve the techniques to retrieve data.
Retrieving data may be a time-consuming task. For example, the data requested by a user may be located on a computer system that is a great distance away from the user. The time to transmit the requested data from one computer system to another may cause the retrieval procedures to be inefficient and slow. As a result, benefits may occur by providing improved techniques to retrieve data. In particular, benefits may occur by providing systems and methods for dynamically managing the migration of data between various storage device that are located in various locations around the world.